


The monster he called his

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, hurt!Mitchell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of being threatened and attacked by some of Mitchell's <i>not-so-god-friendly</i> brothers and sisters,<br/>Mitchell finally managed to fight them off by killing them all.<br/>When he returns to his god, he finds Anders worrying, anxiously waiting for him to claim what's <i>his</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monster he called his

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessonthecoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/gifts).



There was a harsh knock on the door and Anders' was up and halfway through his living room within seconds, his body swaying unsteadily on his feet, his face shadowed with sorrow.

He ripped the door open. “Are they dead?”

Mitchell was covered in blood, every inch of his body soaked with sticky crimson. “Dead,” he confirmed and there was even more of the glossy wetness pouring out of his mouth, dripping onto the neatly mopped floor in front of Anders' apartment.

“All of them?”

“Every single one.” Mitchell's eyes were still dark like the moonless night, his fangs don't want to retract.

“They aren't going to come back?” There was still no other movement from Anders but his lips, his knees slightly shaking with the effort to stand upright.

“Never.” Mitchell shook his head, his fingers now combing the black mess of curls out of his face, revealing bruises all over his high boned cheeks, cuts in lip and eyebrow and a nasty gash across his chin, leading down to his throat, tearing the sensitive patch of skin open.

“Are you gonna be okay?”

Mitchell shrugged. “Some day.”

Anders couldn't stop himself from surging forward and into the vampire's arms, couldn't stop his fingers from clutching at the sticky leather jacket. And he couldn't bring himself to care about the painful grunt that left Mitchell's throat. He needed that now, needed to feel and smell, to reassure himself that Mitchell was still alive and in one piece and his. _His_. His alone. _His property._

“Were you worried, little man?”

“Fuck you, Dracula.”

And then there was no room left for words, every word sucked out of Mitchell's throat, every sound of protest swallowed by Anders' greedy lips. Their mouths crashed together in a wave of heat and furious need, their lips burning and both of them tasting copper. A low growl vibrated in the vampire's chest and it made Anders' cock stir, his body melting against John's, searching for the cold, merciless embrace of the monster he called _his._

They made it into the bathroom, stumbling forward, blind and deaf to everything outside of their sinful reunion and by the time they staggered into the shower, Anders' lips were already bruised, the soft skin cut open by sharp fangs. A rush of blood, warm and red and salty, dripped down his chin, soaking his white shirt and making the vampire growl again, his glossy black eyes so hungry for more.

“Let me drink,” Mitchell snarled and his hands clawed at the god's clothing, tearing the fabric apart to reveal more of the golden skin he was so addicted to.

Anders didn't even flinch, his whole body aching to be touched, marked and devoured by the vampire. He wanted to melt into the man's body, wanted him to drink, to consume him and swallow him whole. “I'm not gonna stop you,” he replied and fumbled for the faucet, spinning the knob until hot water splashed out of the shower.

There was no need for further invitation and Mitchell ducked his head, his strained senses reaching out for the gushing stream of life pulsating beneath that perfect skin. It was like a glow, a warm golden light lingering within the god's veins, and it was sweet and tempting and Mitchell was weak. He didn't even try to resist, didn't want to, didn't _need_ to.

The kiss of fangs was a bittersweet sensation, painful and soothing all at once and Anders felt his hips buck into the vampire's crotch when the sharp teeth parted his sensitive flesh.

“Mitchell, hnngghhh,” he wheezed and there was a growl echoing through his chest as the vampire dug deeper, his fangs scraping the flow of life, piercing it and taking, taking, _taking_ while Anders thought he would go mad with the pang of arousal and pain bolting through his veins.

Mitchell drank until he was stupid with it, god's blood running down his tongue and throat, pooling in his belly and burning in his own dead veins. He made the most obscene smacking noises, slurped and suckled, licked the skin clean just to return to the wounds and get some more, just a little more, _just one more_ sip.

Anders felt his knees buckle and his body grow heavy the more of the precious crimson Mitchell sucked out of his open neck. The entrance wound was big tonight, bigger than usual, and stung like a bitch. But there was this tingling sensation, that little itch right underneath the blinding pain, and it made Anders moan in pleasure. He leaned into the familiar embrace of the vampire, water gushing down their bodies, staining the clinical white of the cubicle in droplets of dark red, and he rocked his hips against Mitchell's thighs, rubbing and pressing, thrusting up in need of friction and sweet release.

“Need you, boy,” he mumbled, half drunken with lust and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his lips numb with pain. There was a small rivulet of blood still rinsing out of the cut, the bare flesh looking like an invitation to the vampire and he took it.

Their kiss was brutal and the two of them whimpered under the force of their teeth clashing together but neither of them backed off or gave an inch. It was a silent fight, a never ending war between vampires and gods, and they both were warriors, not willing to give in.

When Mitchell finally let go his lips were slick with spit and blood, his chin smeared with a mix of both, and he grinned, baring his inhumanly sharp fangs. He looked like a savage like that, hair a mess of curls, his clothes soaked, his teeth stained with gore and Anders couldn't help but return the wild smirk.

“Gonna fuck you, Anders Johnson,” Mitchell rumbled and his thumb traced the outlines of the god's lower lip, tapping against the stinging wound and smiling softly. His eyes were back to normal now, chocolate brown and with a warmth in them that left Anders speechless. “Gonna fuck your brains out, god, I'm gonna make you mine, _show you_ , gonna take it all from you.”

Anders felt a shiver run down his spine and he groaned at the vampire's words, pink tongue poking out to lap up his own blood, tasting sweet copper once again. “Stop talking and do it, big guy,” he whispered, his voice gruff when he finally found the strength to pull Mitchell's soaked leather jacket off. He yanked on the blood-stained shirt, tore the fabric from the cold body, ripped the skinny jeans open and was up and against the vampire's chest again within the blink of an eye.

“Thought you'd never come back, asshole,” Anders mumbled against the rough hair spreading across the vampire's chest, burying his face in the short strands and inhaling the familiar scent: smoke, cold ashes, blood, leather, death and the faint trace of aftershave lingering on the dead cold skin. “Thought I'd lost you.”

“Never,” Mitchell promised and his fingers fisted in the god's blond mane, tugging and pulling the golden locks until Anders looked up. “Never gonna leave you, not until you want me to and I'm not sure I could even if you begged me.”

There was another kiss, hard and violent and with white fangs cutting deep into soft flesh, and Mitchell's hand shoved the god's sweatpants aside, nimble fingers finding their way inside soaked boxers. “You made me _want_ you, you made me addicted to your blood, honey. And now I'm hooked, I crave you, your everything. And I can't turn my back on you, can't leave you alone. Sometimes, _goddamn Anders_ , sometimes I wanna eat you alive, all of you, suck you in and bite your flesh just because you're... _perfect_.”

Mitchell paused for a moment in his ramblings to wrap his long, cold fingers around Anders' leaking cock, jerking him off slowly, deliberately, thoroughly.

“I-It's not my fu-fucking fault that I'm tasty as fuck,” the god moaned and he clutched to the vampire's broad chest, fingers twisting painfully in the black curls.

Mitchell whined. “Oh yes it is, Anders. It _fucking_ is.” The vampire snapped his hips and pushed his twitching cock against Anders', making them both moan in pleasure. His eyes locked with the two matching wounds above the god's collarbone, the bare flesh of the neck clearly visible underneath the thin sheen of gold around the cuts, and he felt heat coiling along his spine.

“I didn't - _shit, Mitchell hgnghhh-_ do anything,” Anders protested, eyes fluttered shut, head tilted back and his whole body shaking under the force of the emotions raining down on him. He was no longer standing upright, his weight only supported by the vampire's arm and the solid tiled wall at his back, and every second he felt his world crashing down on him.

Mitchell kissed him again, his tongue fucking deep, plundering the god's already sore mouth, sucking in his bruised lower lip and licking away blood and water and spit, leaving them both breathless. “You let me in your life and in your pants, you prick. You let me drink your blood and let me shove my dick up your tight ass- that's enough. And I want you, _so much_ , I've never felt so helpless. It's like a tidal pull and it's disturbing and distracting and I'm-” Mitchell cut himself off in favor of planting a trail of open-mouthed, teeth-involved kisses along Anders' jawline, licking the wet skin thoroughly and inhaling the sweet scent of sweat, blood and everything _Anders_.

“God, Mitchell, stop the sweet talk and get on with it now, would you?” the god groaned the moment he regained his ability to speak, words tumbling out of his mouth in a slur.

The vampire cackled, nose buried in Anders' hair and his right hand still working on the god's cock, stroking and petting, trailing up and down the hot flesh, thumb pressing into the leaking slit and fingers circling the sensitive tip in a firm grip. “So needy tonight,” he cooed and ignored his own demanding erection, pressing against his boxers and making the beast inside his chest roar.

“For fuck's sake, _John_ ,” Anders bellowed, but the vampire twisted his fingers so skillfully it made the god shut up within seconds, his mouth hanging open and a stream of soft pleas and whimpering noises spilling past his lips.

“'M gonna fuck you Anders, gonna give it to you good, make you _mine_. My Anders, my cock, my come, my toy, my _god_ ,” Mitchell slurred and his motions became sloppy, need flickering through his now again glossy black eyes. “I'm gonna fuck you hard, wanna make you feel me, wanna mark you from the inside, you hear me?”

Anders nodded, licking his lips, tasting blood, wanting more, _so much more_. He felt his ass aching, painfully aware of how empty it was and he whimpered again, his back arching against the tiled wall and water running down his already spread thighs, an involuntary invitation for the vampire to get the fuck to business.

“God Anders, you're so beautiful like this, so needy, so hot. I can feel your heat bleeding through my skin,” Mitchell whispered and let go of the god's cock before he pushed the sweatpants down to mid-thigh. “You were made for me, made for _this._ ” He made an all-embracing gesture, his fangs shimmering in the dim light of the shower, and his smile was a little bit cruel when he leaned in. “I'm a predator Anders, a monster, and you're my prey and I'll ravish you with teeth and claws until there's nothing left of you but the need to get your sweet ass stuffed,” he whispered, his cold breath ghosting over Anders' glowing skin and his fingers circling the god's shaking thighs, lifting him up easily.

Anders snorted. “Not a monster,” he keened and found himself trapped between the wall and the cold, steady weight of the vampire. “Not a monster, Mitch, just a little - _fuck John_ \- bit cruel.”

Mitchell chuckled, a low sound that rumbled through his chest, and for a moment his eyes turned brown again, the look on his face almost soft. “You keep telling yourself that, baby, but I'm _toxic._ ”

Now it was Anders' turn to smile, his face open, unguarded, his pale blue eyes hazy with need. “Fuck yeah, fucking _intoxicating_ ,” he purred and blinked a few droplets of water away, his fingers reaching out for Mitchell's face, cupping it. “And I can deal with a little predatory behavior, really. It's the lack of cock in my ass that's worrying me right now.”

Mitchell's fangs made a disturbing noise when he leaned in to bury them again in the neck of his lover, tasting, licking, sucking, swallowing in quick gulps, his whole body vibrating forcefully with hunger. “Such a dirty mouth,” he uttered and even his voice seemed to drip with blood, the metallic scent filling the warm air, making Mitchell impossibly harder. “Gonna give you what you need, babe.”

Then everything became blurry. Mitchell tore off his goddamn gloves and spat in his palm, reaching around Anders and smearing his puckered hole, lubing it up thoroughly before he pushed two of his long, slender fingers in, bottoming out. Anders' body nearly broke in two when he bucked up, thrusting into nothing but thin air, and he cried out, writhing against the vampire's grip, urging him to do more, do it faster, _get on with it._

And Mitchell did. He scissored his fingers, fucked the god open, pounded deep and scraped the sensitive walls with his nails until Anders saw stars. He found the bundle of nerves, that sweet spot that made Anders scream in pleasure, and pressed against it, forcing a blinding orgasm out of Anders' quivering body. Hot ropes of come shot out of the god's cock, painting his belly and chin, splashing against his skin and mixing with blood, sweat and water as it dripped down his flanks.

“For fuck's sake,” Anders whimpered and his chest heaved under the effort to breath, his eyes wide with shock. He bathed in the afterglow, let Mitchell relish in his human heat, and they took their time, exchanging hard kisses, all teeth and twirling tongues, before the vampire aligned himself.

“Always remember, darling, you asked for this,” he cooed and his fingers held Anders' hip in a bruising grip, stilling him, forcing his shaking thighs to wrap around his hip. “You wanted this and you will take it like a man, right?”

Anders nodded and Mitchell didn't need any other confirmation before he slammed home, impaling the god on his cock with one forceful thrust.

Anders screamed.

Michell howled.

And their voices intertwined in the half-light, echoing from the tiled walls and became something new, something terrifyingly beautiful. Something _mighty._

“M-Mitchell, faster,” Anders screamed and bucked his hips, wrapping his legs harder around the vampire in a desperate attempt to get even _more_ , to get it deeper in his ass. He screamed again when Mitch pulled out, his cock dripping with spit and pre-come, and again when the vampire re-entered his aching heat, stretching his insides until he was nothing but a whimpering mess in the arms of the monster he loved.

Mitchell set up a brutal pace. His mind was spinning with the scent of god's blood, his nostrils flared to take it all in, and he gasped into Anders' mouth, ravishing it and leaving the god panting and screaming when he backed off to bury his face in Anders' neck. It was warm there, almost as hot as inside of Anders' tight hole, and the vampire sniffed the golden skin, licked salt and copper from the plain surface and sped up at Anders' “ _Faster, John,_ ” the god's voice broken and raw. Mitchell's hips pistoned as he fucked the man in his arms thoroughly, pounding deep into the welcoming heat, thrusting up again and again and again until he felt sweat running down their flanks and pre-come leaking out of the god's snug hole.

“'M gonna... gonna come,” Anders gasped as he felt another orgasm rolling against his body like waves crashing against a deserted beach, his body stilling in Mitchell's arms, cradled by the familiar cold of the vampire. His nerve endings threw out sparks and it felt like bullets piercings his membranes, kicking his numb mind to life again and sending him over the edge sooner than he'd expected.

He came with a muffled scream and a mouthful of tongue and blood, his hips snapping and his ass clenching around the vampire's twitching cock, wrapping the tight muscle hard around the firm flesh and milking the orgasm right out of Mitchell, tearing it from him.

“ _God_ ,” Mitch purred as he rested his forehead against Anders', their bodies dripping with sweat and water and come, blood still running down their chests and flanks. The cuts in the vampire's face had already started to heal and the bruises were faded; he would be good as new tomorrow.

“You can call me Anders, sweetheart,” the god mumbled, his vision still blank from the overwhelming, earthshaking orgasm. His pale blue eyes were closed and he drew in a shuddering breath, not quite trusting his lungs after he had screamed his throat sore in ecstasy seconds ago.

Mitchell chuckled. “You're such a smartass, even after I fucked your brains out,” he bickered and untangled his left hand from the god's hip, combing it through Anders' golden curls instead.

“Mhhh,” the blond slurred and craned his neck, enjoying the warmth of the water in contrast to the cold touch and he felt his body growing heavy.

“You're not gonna fall asleep right now, do you?”

“None of your business, Dracula.”

Mitchell shot him a disbelieving glance. “I'm holding you up here, you're at my mercy. A little more gratitude if you please.”

Anders forced his eyes open. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks, his mind numb from all the worrying and trembling, his body worn out from blood loss and being fucked against the shower wall. “I'm gonna be grateful again tomorrow, okay? Can we please move to bed for now and try to get some sleep?”

Mitchell nodded, his eyes a vibrant chocolate brown, fangs retracted and his smile bright and back to his usual self again. “Of course, cupcake, let's get you cleaned and patched up and then I'll carry you to bed.”

“Can I get some vodka, too?”

“Your wish is my command, your highness,” Mitchell chirped and began to clean up the shaking human in his arms, beginning by slipping his softened cock out of Anders' hole and setting him back on the floor.

________

It took them a whole hour to get rid of all the blood and come, towel each other off, put a large bandage on the now clean wound on Anders' neck and slip into fresh sweatpants and shirts. Mitchell got Anders his glass of vodka, pouring himself a large one, too, and the morning was already dawning in the east when they finally dropped into the sheets, bodies exhausted and eyelids heavy.

“That was one hell of a week,” Mitchell mumbled as he pulled up the covers, gathering Anders into his arms and burying his nose in the tiny golden curls at the nape of the man's neck.

“You tell me,” the god yawned and for once didn't complain about spooning or cuddling at all, pressing back against the solid wall of muscle and bone.

The vampire sighed as he lay butterfly kisses on the god's skin. “Are you okay?”

“Ask me again after I've slept for a month.”

“Will do.”

And together they fell asleep, back to chest, golden curls mingling with black ones on the pillow, their limbs entangled and the marks of their violent fusion visible for weeks on Anders' skin; angry red bruises that made them smile quietly whenever their eyes fell on the abused skin.

In the end, Mitchell was right; Anders _was_ made for him.

They were meant to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Kíli](http://jerkpicksthemusic.tumblr.com/) made me do it. 'Nuff said. 
> 
> Beta'd by the [most gorgeous woman](http://madefrommemoriesff.tumblr.com/) in the world. 
> 
> I love you both. *3*


End file.
